


I'm On A -- [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "I'm On A --" written by astolat]</p><p>Kris opened his eyes and stared up at the unicorn peering down at him curiously through thick-fringed blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On A -- [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm On A --](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15598) by astolat. 



> Recorded for [Idol: An AI Podfic Anthology](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/33124.html) as a gift to the awesome paraka! The story is a fill for a prompt at the [AI Anonymous Love Fest Meme](http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com).

**Length:** 2:35

**Downloads:**  
[Mediafire (mp3, 2.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?kjs9291l7qmyrhj)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/17814.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/17607.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
